gtafandomcom-20200222-history
100% Completion in GTA Liberty City Stories
To attain 100% completion in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the player must accomplish all of the following tasks: Tasks Story Missions Vincenzo Cilli *Home Sweet Home *Slacker *Dealing Revenge *Snuff *Smash and Grab *Hot Wheels JD O'Toole *Bone Voyeur! *Don in 60 Seconds *A Volatile Situation *Blow Up 'Dolls' Ma Cipriani *Snappy Dresser *Big Rumble in Little China *Grease Sucho *Dead Meat *No Son of Mine Salvatore Leone *The Offer *Ho Selecta! *Frighteners *Rollercoaster Ride Maria Latore *Shop 'til you Strop *Taken for a Ride *Booby Prize *Biker Heat *Overdose of Trouble Salvatore Leone *Contra-Banned JD O'Toole *Salvatore's Salvation *The Guns of Leone *Calm Before the Storm *The Made Man Vincenzo Cilli *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade Salvatore Leone *Sindacco Sabotage *The Trouble With Triads *Driving Mr Leone *A Walk in the Park *Making Toni Donald Love *The Morgue Party Candidate *Steering the Vote *Cam-Pain *Friggin' the Riggin' *Love & Bullets *Counterfeit Count Salvatore Leone *Caught in the Act *Search and Rescue *Taking the Peace *Shoot the Messenger Leon McAffrey *Sayonara Sindaccos *The Whole 9 Yardies *Crazy '69' *Night of the Livid Dreads *Munitions Dump Church Confessional *L.C. Confidential *The Passion of the Heist *Karmageddon *False Idols Donald Love *Love on the Rocks Salvatore Leone *Rough Justice *Dead Reckoning *Shogun Showdown Donald Love *Panlantic Land Grab *Stop the Press *Morgue Party Resurrection Toshiko Kasen *More Deadly Than the Male *Cash Clash *A Date With Death *Cash in Kazuki's Chips 8-Ball *No Money, Mo' Problems *Bringing the House Down Donald Love *Love on the Run Salvatore Leone *The Shoreside Redemption *The Sicilian Gambit Side Missions/Challenges *Bumps and Grinds *9mm Mayhem *Scooter Shooter *Scrapyard Challenge *Wong Side of the Tracks *RC Triad Take-Down *Karmageddon *Go Go Faggio *Car Salesman *Bike Salesman *AWOL Angel *See The Sight Before Your Flight *Avenging Angels (15 levels in all three islands) *Slash TV RC Races *Thrashin' RC (at least level 1) *Ragin' RC (at least level 1) *Chasin' RC (at least level 1) Street Races *Red Light Racing *Low Rider Rumble *Deimos Dash *Torrington TT *Gangsta GP *Wi-Cheetah Run Vehicle Missions *Taxi Driver (100 fares) *Trash Dash (all three islands) *Vigilante (12 levels, 9 in mobile version) *Firefighter (12 levels, 9 in mobile version) *Paramedic (12 levels, 9 in mobile version) *Pizza Boy (10 levels) *Noodle Punk (10 levels) Collectibles *Car-azy Car Give Away (16 vehicles) *Collect all 100 Hidden Packages. *Complete all 20 Rampages. *Complete all 26 Unique Stunt Jumps. Rewards Once 100% is achieved in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the following rewards are given: *Infinite ammunition for any weapon the player possesses. *A Rhino that spawns in Fort Staunton. *Boats will appear in Portland, near the ferry station and where the player meets Asuka in Grand Theft Auto III. Bugs and glitches *It is possible to achieve 100% without completing all of the required tasks; the Paramedic side-mission can be left out and the goal can still be reached. Confirmed on PSP version. Trivia *In the Mobile version, Paramedic, Vigilante and Firefighter are made easier by reducing the levels to 9. Also, the vehicle that the player chose to start the mission with will get a great health boost, which is very useful for Vigilante if they don't have access to the Rhino. de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (LCS) es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pl:100% w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ru:100% прохождение GTA Liberty City Stories Category:GTA Liberty City Stories Category:100% Completion